Kingdom Hearts: A lover and a son
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: This is a one-shot of Ven's lover and his son. They both miss him as his lover remembers the past they had together and of course there's a surprise for Zola  his lover  and his son little Ventus. I wanted to write something short, sweet and to the point.


**I'm just doing one-shots today and it's V-day! Man, what a day….**

**Yachiru Hatake: Okay, this one-shot is about Ventus/Ven.**

**Zola: And me the OC!**

**Yachiru Hatake: That sounded like a rhyme.**

**Zola: I know! That's why I did it!**

**Ventus: Umm, aren't you starting this one-shot or not**

**Yachiru Hatake: Of course! I don't own Kingdom hearts, but I do own my oc and this one-shot.**

**Zola: And we begin!**

_**What if Ventus had a lover before he left forever? What if she's still alive remembering the times they had together with their friends? Now she has a son who she named after him. Let's begin the one-shot…**_

_I remember when me and you first met and your first impression was to be all shy and stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh at you and you laughed right back. That was when our friendship came to life_**.**

_After a few weeks of spending time together, we went to meet up with our other friends, Terra and Aqua. All that we did was spar and waited until night to look up at the stars together. That was the best night of my life._

_Spending my days with you laughing and having fun has really made me like you a lot._

_Few months after that night, there was a meteor shower-_

"Mommy!"

"Hm." Zola turns her head from her spot on the hill under the stars and saw her four year old son Ventus, holding her keyblade in his hand.

"Can I have a keyblade like you?" Asked a very excited little four year old.

Zola couldn't help but smile because he reminded her so much of Ven. He had Ven's looks and personality. The only thing he had that she had was his stubborn attitude.

"Of course you can." She says with a smile on her face as she saw that he had a big grin that looked like it could break any second.

Little Ven runs over to his mom and sits on her lap.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ventus." She soothingly the way a mother says to her child when they start crying.

"Where's Daddy?" The little naïve child says for he does not know what really happened to his father.

Zola smiles sadly at him. "Your father is somewhere better. He's probably watching over you right now and smiling at how big and strong you've grown and how proud he is to have you as his son." Zola turns her head to look at the shining stars twinkling down on them.

"Really!" Ven looks up at the stars with his mother.

"Yes, and I'm just as proud as he is."

After telling a few stories about the adventures she had with his father and her friends, Ventus fell asleep with a smile on his innocent face.

Zola then goes back into her thoughts after getting Ventus comfortable on her lap and making sure he was warm.

_Where was I …Oh yeah, after the meteor shower, that night was the last that me, you, Terra, and Aqua had ever spent together._

_That journey we had together was also our last because you were gone after that. I still remember as if were yesterday. Where ever you're at right now, I hope that you'll always watch over your son when I'm not there to watch him._

_My life is perfect even though you're gone. We have a son together and I just wish you were here to see him._

"I wish you were still with us Ven." Zola whispers in the wind as the night breeze goes by.

Suddenly Zola sees a light in the sky. She looks closer, but she couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

_It couldn't be?_

"Ven? Is that you?" Zola wonders if she's just seeing things because right now she sees a glowing Ventus in front of her smiling and looking older.

"Of course Zola! Who'd you think I was!" Ventus says with a toothy grin.

"Am I dreaming or is this real?" She questions herself.

"Zola, you're not dreaming, I'm real." Ven says with a look of hurt on his face when Zola thought she was just dreaming and not realizing that he was real.

"But how are you here? I thought you were gone for good?" Ven looks at Zola dead in the eyes.

"I am gone Zola." She starts to cry at this and little Ven starts to stir from his sleep.

Ven looks down at the bundle of joy in Zola's lap and his eyes soften.

"But I'll always be there for the both of you even though you can't see me, but you might hear me through the wind."

Little Ventus was now fully awake as he looked around, but his eyes stopped on Ven.

"D-Daddy? Is that you?"

Ven smiles softly at his son. "Yeah, it's me big boy." Zola smiles and watches as her son run up to his father.

"Daddy!" Shouts the very happy boy as he jumps into his father's open arms.

"Mommy said that you're watching us from somewhere else, is that true!"

Ven looks at Zola and then back at his son.

"Your mother is right. I'll always watch over you both." Ven gets up and starts to walk over to Zola.

"I'm going to have to go now Zola." Ven says with sadness showing in his bright eyes.

Zola cries, but Ven grabs her arms and wipes away the tears that try to fall down her face.

"Don't cry. I want you to put on a brave face in front of our son Ventus." Ven whispers silently as calls over for their son to come over.

Zola nods her head as she looks up at Ven. He leans down closer and gives her a small, yet passionate kiss on the lips. Of course they release after hearing their son being grossed out at the sight.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy did a kissy face!"

Zola and Ven couldn't help but laugh at their little boy.

"Come here son." Ven says with kindness in his voice. Ventus walks over to his mother and father.

Ven pulls his lover and son into a hug. "I love you both." He says when letting go and to step into the light that appeared from the night sky.

"I love you Daddy!" A very happy little four year old shouted.

"I love you too, Ven." Zola says as she watches Ven smile at the both of them.

"Bye little Ventus! And Good bye Zola! I'll miss you both, but remember that I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me." With one last smile coming from Ven, he disappears in a flash of bright light.

In the night breeze you could hear a voice. _'Take care of your mother little Ven.' _The hushed voice whispers in the boy's ear.

"I will Daddy. I promise." Ventus whispers back to the wind.

Ventus and his mother smile at the night sky before heading home to go get some rest after a long day.

_I hope you're safe Ven. I know that you know we are, but I want you to be safe too. I hope to see you again one day, but this time you're going to stay here permanently._

Up in the stars if you look closer, you would see a smiling star looking down on the walking forms of two people. That star was Ven and that's how Ven was going to watch his family from harm.

"_I'll always watch over you both, I love you will all my heart. I won't let anything hurt the both of you. You're too precious to me."_

**Yachiru Hatake: This is a short fanfic**

**Little Ventus: Yeah! Daddy's watching over me and Mommy!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Forgot to mention that little Ventus is my other oc**

**Zola: This was short but sweet**

**Little Ventus: Daddy's watching over us Mommy!**

**Zola: I know Ventus, I know**

**Ven: So I'm supposed to be dead or something?**

**Yachiru Hatake: No, but you're in another place**

**Ven: Oh**

**Little Ventus: Happy V-day Mommy, Daddy, and Yachiru!**

**Zola: Same here sweet heart**

**Ven: Happy V-day everyone**

**Yachiru Hatake: And happy V-day to reviewers! I hope you like. Read and review!**


End file.
